


It's Not That Easy (well that was easy)

by xwynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, background akayaku, focuses on kuroo and co being tired of kuroo, while centering around kuroo and his crush as he suffers and is dramatic per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwynn/pseuds/xwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Was he being rational? As previously noted, no, no he was not. Was he being dramatic? Also previously noted, yes, yes he was. But neither of those acknowledgements did anything to help with the fact the was quite actually going to die at the very moment in that very spot right in front of Shinzen High. </p>
  <p>What a damn shame.<br/></p>
</blockquote>In which Kuroo is hardcore crushing on Bokuto and everyone is tired of it.
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Easy (well that was easy)

**Day One **

Training Camp was great. It was fun and exciting. It was a chance to learn new things and get better at things already known.

It was also hell in its purest form.

Losing matches to other teams? No problem. Enduring the heat that was a Tokyo summer? All in a day’s work. Having to work his body from dawn to dusk with barely a break in between? He doesn’t even bat an eye.

Having to face his best friend and recently realized crush? Now _that's_ where Kuroo draws the line.

Had he been thinking rationally he would have seen that this wasn’t that big of a problem. The pros of training camp had far outweighed this one personal con and besides it was only for a week, right?

No, not right because he wasn’t thinking rationally. Not even in the slightest. Because rationality and Bokuto Koutarou (long time friend, new time crush) do _not_ mix. They don’t even stand next to each other. Two separate entities on completely different planes of existence.

And Kuroo had known that since he met him that day in junior high.

So yeah, thinking rationally was definitely out of the question.

So there he was. Standing outside of Shinzen high, watching that stupid bus roll into the parking lot that held his stupid, ridiculous crush.

“I’m gonna die.”

Kenma let out a small huff beside him. He was getting real tired of Kuroo’s shit. (Not that he could blame him. Kuroo was getting tired of his own shit.)

“That’s cool.”

“Nice to know you care Kenma. Ever the good friend you are.” Was he being dramatic? No, of course not. He was just going to sit there and die because he accidentally fucked up and caught feelings for his friend. No big deal. No, not at all.

“You’re being dramatic.” Okay so _maybe-_

“I am absolutely not being dramatic.” Not that he’d ever admit it of course.

“Why don’t you just ask him out already? So you can stop worrying about it and maybe leave me alone while you’re at it.”

“I can’t do that!” Kuroo yelled, because he can absolutely _not_ do that.

Bokuto was a popular guy, and it only really took one glance at him to see. He was friendly, talented, and probably the most hilarious and exciting person Kuroo knew. And sure, while Bokuto was always the life of the party and known and loved by many, he had a small circle of people who he considered to be his closest and dearest friends. Luckily enough, Kuroo was in that circle. Unluckily enough, his dumb (gay) heart or brain or _whatever_ just had to be attracted to the guy. Better yet, it wasn’t just a physical attraction Kuroo experienced, but something deeper than that. A sort of magnetic pull to Bokuto, that no matter what they were doing or where they were doing it, Kuroo was simply enthralled by him in every possible way

And they were best friends, who did best friend things like promise to always be there for each other or plan out their days to be the best there ever was at a university that they both attended. Kuroo couldn’t jeopardize that now, not when it was only a matter of time until they were both graduating and making those dreams a reality. He couldn’t ruin that just because he couldn’t get over his silly feelings for him.

So he sucked it up and told himself that this crush was going to pass. Just like all his other crushes did. And that soon enough, he and Bokuto would be smooth sailing in platonic restricted water only.

All he had to do was get over his crush. It was possible. He could do this. He was _going_ to do this. He almost believed it too, until he spotted that telltale spiky head of hair through the window of the bus and his heart almost lurched out of his chest.

“Kenma,” he said, inhaling as much air has lungs would allow. “I can’t tell him.”

Kenma fixed him with an exasperated look. “You know how to talk. And he can hear. So actually, you can.”

(Pros of being friends with Kenma? He was realistic. Cons of being friends with Kenma? He was _too_ realistic.)

"What if he rejects me?"

"Then he rejects you."

"What if he says he doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"I doubt it."

"Even worse, what if he says we can just be friends and for the rest of my life our friendship is awkward and forced and never be the same again because of my stupid feelings for him?!" He rambled, heart beating fast as he watched the object of his affections file off the bus and head straight towards him.

"Kuroo."

Was he being rational? As previously noted, no, no he was not. Was he being dramatic? Also previously noted, yes, yes he was. But neither of those acknowledgements did anything to help with the fact the was quite actually going to die at the very moment in that very spot right in front of Shinzen High.

What a damn shame.

Kenma let out a sigh. (Just one of the many sighs he’d be letting out that week because of his friend). “I don’t think th-”

And suddenly there was a loud ‘hey hey hey!’ successfully cutting Kenma off and a strong, warm pair of arms wrapping around Kuroo and tugging him close.

That was one thing Kuroo always liked about Bokuto. His hugs. They weren’t half assed with one arm at the side like some people did. They were genuine and warm and Bokuto did it not just because he was just a touchy feely guy. (Though he was definitely that too.) But because he simply wanted to see people happy.

And because of this Kuroo couldn’t resist leaning in just a bit more, recognizing the citrus scent of his hair gel and letting his eyes slip close.

Bokuto held onto him tight, lifting him off the ground a little, and _ohgod was he fucked_.

** Day Three **

The thing about Bokuto was that he was way more intuitive and observant than people often gave him credit for. Which was baffling to Kuroo seeing as his friend had owned just about the largest pair of eyes he’s ever witnessed. So to say that Bokuto didn’t notice all that was around him confused the hell out of Kuroo as those big golden eyes of his eyes were always darting around from one thing to the next. And the Fukurodani captain was very much in tune to the feelings of others, as if he had a radar that went off inside his brain whenever someone wasn’t feeling their best. His own emotions too-he was very much aware of-and while his mood may change more than what people considered to be the norm, he still knew what those feelings were and its causes.

All in all, Bokuto was much smarter than what was presented at face value. Which was precisely why Kuroo had been doing his absolute best not to reveal that he was, in fact, ogling him from across the court with probably the biggest pair of heart eyes the world has ever encountered.

“How much do you have him down to? The underwear?” Yaku snorts, jolting him out of his one sided eye competition. “I’d be surprised if he still has that much left with how long you’ve been looking at him.”

“Wha-I am not!” Kuroo defends.

Yaku gives him a pointed blank stare. _You really think anyone is gonna believe that?_ “Do us all a favor and ask him out already. There’s really only so much romantic drama mushiness I can take-and I’m already close to hitting my limit.”

(To the average unsuspecting person, Yaku was cute and cuddly and sweet as ever. But Kuroo _knew_ better. Underneath that fluffy hair was the brain of someone who incredibly blunt and painfully honest.)

“One, it’s not romantic drama mushiness, thank you very much. And two, you really have no room to talk,” Yaku looked suddenly alarmed and Kuroo leered over him (being tall was truly a blessing.) “Yeah, I’ve seen you getting _fresh_ with Akaashi.”

The libero’s face flushed at the accusation. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that he had gravitated to Akaashi. And with the more joint practices and matches their schools held with each other the more he got to know the setter. Even to the point that he _may_ have (see: definitely) been flirting with him. Still, at least he had been making a valiant effort to show his feelings (which, he thinks to his delight, were well received) and that’s much more than a certain captain of his can claim.

“Fresh?” Yaku sniffs, pink still dusting his cheeks. “you truly are an old man.”

Kuroo crosses his arm at the comment, remembering how the first years had dubbed him as ‘world’s okayest dad’. Seriously, he didn’t have any so called ‘dad’ qualities. And even if he did, he’d definitely be world’s _greatest_ dad.

“Besides, unlike _somebody_ ,” Yaku presses, “if I wanted to ask him out I would.”

“Then why don’t you then, huh?” Kuroo taunts.

Yaku pauses, and Kuroo thinks he’s got him now. He’s finally got his friend to shut the fuck up.

“Akaashi!” Yaku shouts across the court, eyes set on Kuroo’s with a defiant determined glint. “I have a something to ask you!”

_No. There’s absolutely no way he would actually-_

“Yaku-san? You wanted me?”

 _Oh yeah, he wanted you alright. Wants ya real bad too,_ Kuroo thought snarkily, arms folded across his chest. Because there is absolutely no way in hell that Yaku would actually do it. He will just ask Akaashi some other random question. Just as kids do in primary school when they call the teacher over to tell on you and then ask the teacher some stupid question just to watch the terror in your eyes like the sadistic little beasts they are.

And Yaku was _definitely_ a sadistic little beast.

The libero closes his eyes, takes a deep inhale, and steels his nerves. _There’s no way, there’s no way, there’s n-_

“Akaashi, do you wanna go out with me? Like on a date sometime, this weekend perhaps?”

That bastard actually fucking did it! Kuroo has half a mind to yell and jump and ruin their little ‘moment’ or whatever the fuck they were having!

But there is one thing and that’s the fact that Akaashi has actually yet to answer. And while he always wants happiness for his friends, Kuroo just can’t believe that _this_ is actually happening.

“I-yes. Yes, that would be nice.” Akaashi says, a furious blush upon his face.

If Kuroo’s jaw wasn’t on the floor already it certainly was now as he watched Yaku smile brightly at Akaashi who was called back over to his own team shortly after.

The now has-a-fucking-date-sometime-this-goddamn-weekend libero turns to him, expression smug. _God, he just wants to the wipe that look right off his face._

“Your turn.”

** Day Five **

Dinner at training camp is chaotic. Which is to be expected when there’s fifty-plus teenage boys shoveling food into their mouths at several kilometers per hour. But after several years of various training camps all the loud chatter had simply faded into the background for Kuroo. He maneuvered between crowded tables, food tray in hand, and made his way to the already occupied table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“Kuroo! Dragon Ball Z or Naruto?”

“Easy, Dragon Ball Z,” he answered, taking a seat next to Bokuto.

“What?! No! You were supposed to say Naruto! I trusted you,” Bokuto said, fake sniveling.

Kuroo had wondered what this little dispute was about when he caught Akaashi, who was seated across from them, smiling smugly to himself.

Kuroo hadn’t known Akaashi as long as Bokuto obviously. But in the few years he has known him, he’s come to realize that the setter could be and has been just as odd as Bokuto himself. (Which really explained why the pair got along so well in the first place.)

“Sorry man,” Kuroo chuckled, patting Bokuto’s shoulder with mock sympathy, “Dragon Ball Z has a classic greatness that Naruto will just never achieve.”

Akaashi nodded solemnly, chewing on a dumpling. “And the animation is better, in the newer seasons that is.”

“No way! Naruto is tons better-better animation, better plot, better characters, better fights!” Bokuto said, lifting up a finger for each attribute. He suddenly perked up at the sight of Kenma, and called him over.

“Which is better, Dragon Ball Z or Naruto?” Bokuto eagerly asked as soon as Kenma settled next to Akaashi.

Kenma took his time, as if he was swishing the answer around in his mouth, and Bokuto nearly leaned all the way across the table in anticipation. Kuroo knew better though, knew his friend well enough to know that Kenma was delaying the response just for the suspense.

Bokuto looked like he’s just about to burst when Kenma finally answered.

“Dragon Ball Z, of course,” he replied easily.

“I can’t believe this! Betrayed! By my very own friends!” Bokuto threw his hands up in the air, dramatic as ever, and if they were anywhere but training camp his exclamation would be sure to turn some heads. Luckily, they weren’t, and his outburst had faded into the already loud noise in the cafeteria.

And the four of them had went on just like that-discussing every little thing, laughing and joking, as time went on. At some point, Akaashi had undoubtedly abandoned them for Yaku, who was seated at another table.

It was easy to talk to Bokuto. It always had been. And while he was seriously pining for him, Kuroo still enjoyed their friendship as he always had. So much to the point that his heart had finally stopped racing, and Kuroo forgot all about his silly little crush.

“Dude, have I ever told you that, I love you?” Bokuto said, swallowing down the rest of Kuroo’s dinner that he had given to him, leaning heavily into his side.

He had forgotten about his crush, until _now_ that is _._

They had told each other they loved each other all the time, and their level of physicality was something nobody even batted an eye at anymore. But now? _Now_ it was stirring up feelings and thoughts and _everything_ he had absolutely sworn to get rid of before it could take a toll on their friendship.

And Kuroo, the poor hopeless romantic, didn’t know just how much longer he could hold out with Bokuto practically nuzzling into his side.

“You may have told me once or twice.” _Okay Kuroo, that was good, keep it casual. He was just talking about your food, no need to get flustered._

His little personal pep talk was all fine and good, until, Bokuto suddenly grabbed his hand.

(Kuroo didn’t need to see Kenma to know that his friend was watching him, no, watching _them_. Observing. _Scrutinizing._ )

“What are you doing?” He asked, nervous chuckles escaping him.

Bokuto smiled up at him. “Drawing on your hand, of course.”

 _Of course,_ Kuroo thought, _of course_ _he was_. He’d had half a mind to roll his eyes at him and pull away if it wasn’t for his heart quite actually being stuck in his throat.

Kenma suddenly cleared his throat, startling them both and gave Kuroo a pointed look as if to say _stop being an idiot and ask him out already._ “I’m going to go find Shoyou.” And with that he was gone, leaving them behind. (Specifically leaving Kuroo behind, to either really fuck up or quite possibly die.)

“Where did you even get that pen from?” The ballpoint glided over his skin, slightly tickling, making Kuroo repress the giggles that were bubbling up.

“I took it from Akaashi,” he said, then lowered his voice conspiratorially, “but don’t tell him. I think it's one of his favorites.”

A huff passed through Kuroo’s lips, trying desperately to distract himself with anything. But it was hard, _oh was it hard_. He had sneaked a glance only to witness that Bokuto had his tongue poked out ever so slightly and the only word coming to mind at the sight was: cute.

Which was a real problem considering that exactly five days ago, he told himself he wasn’t going to think that. Or even anything remotely close to it.

“All done!” Bokuto exclaimed, releasing Kuroo’s hand.

“What is it?”

Bokuto was practically beaming at him. “It’s an owl.”

Predictable really (not that Kuroo had a problem with it, he might even say it was endearing in the most platonic of ways-yes that's it- _platonic._ ) At closer inspection though, he found something quite interesting.

“With heart eyes?”

Bokuto nodded, enthusiastic as ever. “Heart eyes indeed, my man.”

Was he…flirting? With _him?_

Clearly, Kuroo’s idealist mind was taking over because there was absolutely no way that Bokuto was actually flirting with him. Not a chance.

“Why?”

It was a simple question. Something open ended that could have been answered in a million different ways. But Bokuto looked shy, embarrassed even, as if he was replying to an entirely different question.

“Because I love you, of course.”

** Day Seven **

The last day of training camp was supposed to be the absolute best. Kuroo had known this from past years’ training camps. And seeing as it was his very last day of high school training camp ever before he was shipped off to university, he had high expectations of it.

It was a good day, admittedly. Well it had started off as such.

Breakfast was exceptional in comparison to the rest of the week. Matches were played, some won, some lost. The coaches had surprised everyone with a delicious barbeque and Kuroo relished the way his muscles ached that spoke only of improvement. He had even caught Yaku and Akaashi making goo-goo eyes at each other and managed to snap a picture for some quality blackmail material.

Oh yes, it was a very good day.

Of course until Karasuno had departed, leaving just the city boys (as Karasuno’s fiery number 10 had taken to calling them) to mill around Shinzen High until their own busses arrived. Which wasn’t exactly a problem. _No,_ the problem was that Akaashi was probably sucking face with Yaku somewhere and Kenma was too wrapped up in his own little world per usual, leaving Kuroo highly susceptible to death by crush.

Which was precisely what happened.

“Do you think, in like a parallel universe or something, that your hair isn’t so ridiculous?”

Kuroo bumped shoulders with him roughly, laughing. “I bet parallel universe me is living it up with their fancy good hair.”

It wasn’t late by any means, but the sun was well into its descent. The sky lit up in bursting oranges and pinks. The air was still hot as hell and the humidity, somehow, only managed to increase. Bokuto had found Kuroo by Kenma (who was pretty much ignoring him, whether it was intentional or not) and he had dragged him into walking around the exterior of the building.

“But I actually like this universe Kuroo’s hair,” he shrugged, grin wide as ever.

 _There it goes again,_ Kuroo thought, butterflies swarming in his stomach. The award winning Bokuto Koutarou smile. It was bright and shining- like a powerful gratifying force all its own; drawing him in and refusing to let go.

And _god_ did he not want to let go. But he had to. Because that smile was not his to keep, and he was way too afraid to ask for it anyway. So he stomped down those butterflies and offered a small smile of his own.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Light banter was always the best way to deal with these type of things. At least, that how he’s been handling it so far.

“No, I’m serious! It’s so soft and fluffy?” Bokuto said, though it sounded like he questioning the texture of his hair to himself. “In junior high I thought you styled it that way, but nope it's just…” He trailed off.

“It’s just this,” Kuroo finished for him, running a hand through his hair subconsciously.

He was well used to being on the receiving end of Bokuto’s compliments. He had a tendency to give them out like candy, especially if he was in a particularly good mood. But there were other times. Times where Kuroo let his mind wander just a tad too much and he thought, maybe, it was an indication that his feelings were actually returned.

“Yeah well _just_ this-” and suddenly Bokuto was in Kuroo’s face, golden eyes boring into his own, and he reached up to tangle his hands into Kuroo's hair. “-is pretty damn cute if you ask me.”

“Bokuto…” he whispered, because really? What does one say when they’re just called cute (a part of them cute?) by their very own crush? With their hands actually playing in your hair? Kuroo was flushed, he knew this for a fact, heat burning in his cheeks as all he could do was gape at him.

Kuroo didn’t know how many times he opened and closed his mouth while he searched for something to say, but whatever words that was there was snatched away when there was a voice not too far off.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just ask him out already!”

They both whipped around, Bokuto quickly removing his hands, to find a very exasperated Yaku and Akaashi right next to him.

“ _Yaku_ ,” Kuroo hissed in a warning. He really didn’t need this right now. Not ever really.

But apparently the libero wasn’t having any of it because he continued on, speaking directly to Kuroo. “If you don’t do it, then I’ll do it for you.”

“Do what?!” Bokuto asked, blinking at Kuroo, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Ohmygod.” Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on any minute now. “I can’t believe you two.”

At this point Akaashi stepped in, pinning both Bokuto and Kuroo down with just a look just as exasperated as Yaku’s. “Bokuto-san, it appears that Kuroo has a crush on you, and likes you. A lot.”

(Did he really have to add that last part? Hasn’t he already suffered enough?)

“You do?” Bokuto asked. There was genuine curiosity laced in his tone, and Kuroo hoped it was of a good kind. Because the intense look Bokuto was giving him at that moment made him want to hide. Forever.

“I do,” he sighed, defeated. There was no point denying it now.

At that, Yaku walked away, barking something probably awful over his shoulder, Akaashi right beside him. (Kuroo didn’t miss the way their hands interlocked, even if he was currently dying.)

“Kuroo,” Bokuto said. And was he laughing? Ohgod he was _laughing._ “I can’t believe this whole time we liked each other!”

_Each other?_

Kuroo slapped a hand to his face, covering his eyes. “Are you telling me, that this whole time I was pining over you, and you were doing the exact same thing?”

“Yes!” Bokuto beamed, and Kuroo has never seen such a joyous look on his face in his whole entire life _._ “You couldn’t tell?”

Kuroo snorted. “No.”

“The heart eyes owl? And all the texts and sleepovers and I literally just called you cute!”

This time Kuroo laughed. Really laughed. And Bokuto laughed right along with him, because this was so ridiculous. _They_ were so ridiculous.

Eventually their laughter died down, and they took a second to just look at each other, smiling. It wasn’t everyday that the person of they’ve been crushing on liked them just as much.

Suddenly, something dawned on Kuroo.

“So uh, don’t people usually kiss after confessing?”

“I’dunno, did you-did you want to?” And for the first time, it was Bokuto who was doing the blushing.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can wait.”

“Like on a date?”

Kuroo’s chest felt tight and warm and _right_. “Yeah, like on a date.”

“Cool,” Bokuto grinned at him, and once again Kuroo felt like he was being pulled towards him. Except this time, he couldn’t find any reason to let go.

“Did you know Yaku and Akaashi are dating?” He said, the both of them starting to walk again.

“You’re joking!”

“Nope. I saw them holding hands and everything,” Kuroo said, and Bokuto looked almost thoughtful for a second at his words.

“I always knew they liked each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a writer's block right now (which is why this is probably not so good) but I looked myself in the mirror and said "wynnie you know what will help you write? every little self indulgent idea you can imagine' so here we are and here this is. 
> 
> Also introducing akayaku because it's a good ship that I enjoy and if you think I'm trying to push this ship onto you, you are absolutely right and I have no regrets whatsoever.


End file.
